Lead Me Upstairs
by ConciergeOfCrime
Summary: Elizabeth Keen has had enough of feeling numb. She needs to feel something, or rather someone again. She turns to the one door she knows will always be open to her. Red x Lizzie. Now a three-shot. Rating T for chapter 1, and turning into M for chapter 2 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blacklist: Lead Me Upstairs**

 **Summary: Elizabeth Keen has had enough of feeling numb. She needs to feel something, or rather some _one_ again. She turns to the one door she knows will always be open to her. Red x Lizzie. One-shot, with the potential to turn into three, that's up to you. Starts out a T, rating will up from there.  
**

 **A/N: This takes place after ep 1x22 so disregard anything that actually happened in the series from 2x01 onwards. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, just on loan for fun :) I also don't own any rights to the lyrics used in this fic from the song "Lead Me Upstairs" by David Gray.  
**

* * *

 _I care little for my body she said,_

 _I couldn't care less about my soul._

 _And as she led me upstairs in whispers,_

 _My whole summer turned cold._

Red sat in the comfortable and worn sofa, slowly sipping at his glass of scotch as the raging storm outside continued on; fat droplets of rain assaulting the large windows of the newly acquired safe house while the loud cracks of lightning illuminated the night sky, providing the only source of light for Red since the power had been knocked out hours earlier.

He and Dembe had managed to keep themselves somewhat occupied with a game of chess over candlelight for a few hours until they had both become rather tired and Red gave the bodyguard permission to retire for the rest of the evening and get some sleep, insisting he would be fine on his own at least until he finished his drink and went to bed himself. That had been nearly two hours ago and yet here he still sat, on his third drink now since, and somehow exhausted yet completely wide awake at the same time.

This was always his problem.

 _Enough is enough_ , he thought to himself. He was getting tiresome now with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him occupied so he downed the remainder of amber liquid in his glass before setting it down on the dark wood stained coffee table and pushing himself up from the sofa to head upstairs to his bedroom. However, just as he reached the staircase at the front hallway the sound of a car approaching on the gravel driveway piqued his attention.

Momentarily considering waking Dembe, Red instead opted to reach for his small handgun he kept hidden near the front door in case of emergencies and gripped it firmly as he brought his hand holding the firearm behind his back while his free hand slowly turned the brass door handle.

"Lizzie?" Red asked in surprise as he opened the door to reveal her standing on the other side of it, her hand held up in a fist just about to knock on the door.

"What on earth- My God you're absolutely sopping wet. Quick, get inside before you catch your death" Red lectured as he quickly reached out, grabbing her by the upper arm and all but dragged her into the large foyer of the safe house. Judging by the look of her she had spent a lot more time outside in the downpour then just the quick walk from the driveway to front door and he had to wonder what on earth she was thinking.

Shaking his head slightly Red engaged the safety and tossed the small firearm onto a nearby shelf, letting it clatter across the smooth stained wood before disappearing into the blackened living room, only to return moments later with a large, fluffy white towel in his hands.

"Here" he sighed, wrapping the towel around Liz's shoulders and running his hands up and down her arms a few times over the draped fabric in an attempt to dry her off. "You're soaked. Are you all right?"

"I'm... sorry" Liz finally managed, her voice quiet and unsure. "I was out walking around and... I didn't know where else to go" she admitted to him for the second time in only a matter of months.

"What happened?" Red enquired, his head tilted slightly to the side as he observed her defeated posture. He hadn't seen her looking this distraught since...

 _Oh._

"Tom..." she whispered in the darkness, his name leaving a bad taste in her mouth as it escaped her lips and he'd already known the topic of conversation before she even had a chance to open her mouth. "He's... They found him. His body. He's... dead, Red. Tom is dead"

Red could do little more than sigh as he nodded his head at her. Of course Tom was supposed to have been dead months ago when Red left Liz with him to "finish the job" as it were after she had shot him twice in the abdomen but somewhere within him he knew she hadn't had it in her to do so and for whatever reason it didn't anger him. Of course he wanted nothing more than for Tom to be six feet under ground, but his Lizzie not having the hatred in her heart to end the life of a man who caused her such sorrow somehow only endeared her to him further.

 _As if he needed any encouragement in that department,_ he mused inwardly

"When?" Was all Red could think to ask and Liz shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"They found him earlier this evening. Coroner's educated guess puts his death at about 36 hours ago. Apparently I'm listed as his next of kin" she mumbled quietly. "No leads yet but my guess is Berlin no longer had a use for him and so..." she trailed off, not bothering to finish her thought.

"Come here" Red sighed, gently pulling Liz into his embrace and wrapping his arms around her waist while hers came up around his neck holding him tightly to her.

"Are you all right?" Red asked softly into her ear and she gave one short nod in response.

"That's just it Red, I am all right. I don't feel...anything" Liz admitted and Red gently pulled himself back enough to be able to look her in the eyes; confusion evident in his features.

"You're in shock" Red surmised but Liz quickly shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Red. I mean I don't feel _anything_. Sadness, anger, regret, none of it. I haven't felt anything in months. Anything _at all._ I just... God, I want to feel something again" she admitted truthfully, her hands finding their way to his front and smoothing gently over the unbuttoned charcoal grey vest covering his chest.

Red nodded gently at her as his hands came up to rub up and down her arms again, the towel once covering her long forgotten and fallen to the floor when Red first pulled her in for the embrace.

"You'll be fine, I promise" Red told her sincerely, a small smile gracing his lips before he pulled her against him once more, gently rubbing a hand over her back soothing her before he pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered the words "you'll be okay".

Liz nuzzled herself further into Red's neck, desperately seeking his warmth as he continued softly chanting that she would be okay and she knew in that moment that she would be, and it would be because of him. She craned her neck slightly and pressed her lips to his neck, softly and barely there at first, her lips lingering on his warm skin as she breathed in his scent and it wrapped around her like a warm blanket in the dead of winter. She felt him stiffen slightly as her mouth moved against the flesh of his throat before she kissed him there again, this time with a little more force and her tongue peeking out just enough to moisten the skin where it touched and she felt more than heard Red suck in a breath, obviously caught by surprise.

"Lizzie" he said warningly, eyes closed tight now as her mouth continued to move across the side of his throat hungrily now, and upwards towards the bottom of his ear.

"Lizzie" he said again, forcefully this time as he regretfully pulled himself back from her.

"Red, please" Lizzie let out in a shaky breath as she brought her hands up to smooth over his chest. "I want to _feel_ again. Help me"

Red let out a sigh before fixing his gaze to a spot on the floor between where the two of them stood and held it there for a few seconds until bringing his eyes back up to reach hers, his familiar masked expression back in place.

"Lizzie, know that I would do absolutely anything in my power to protect you, to benefit you, to help relieve any ounce of pain you feel, but this..." he trailed off as his head tilted slightly to the side and he gently shook it in refusal.

" _This_ " Lizzie began, her gaze firmly holding his so there would be no misunderstanding of her sincerity as her hands continued to smooth down the front of his vest. "Is what I want. This is what I need. I have you, remember?" she quoted his own words back to him and he dropped his gaze from hers to the floor again, not able to hold it any longer the way she was looking at him without wanting to throw her up against the nearest wall and show her just how much of him she could have.

 _Everything._

She took his right hand in hers and brought it up to her partially unbuttoned blouse and placed his warm palm over her heart and held it there with her own for a few seconds before gently lowering it until his hand covered the top of her breast as she leaned in until her lips were next to his ear.

"Make me feel, _good_ " she all but moaned the last word and Red gently laid his forehead down to rest on her shoulder while the thumb of his right hand absent-mindedly stroked back and forth across the middle of her chest still dampened with raindrops.

Without letting another word pass between them, Red dropped his hand to grab her free one at her side before turning wordlessly and leading her up the winding oak staircase, the flickers of lightning in the night sky showing them the way until they reached the top and disappeared behind a large white door.

 _I'll, lead you upstairs._

 _I'll, lead you upstairs._

 _If you've got no worries,_

 _Then I've got no cares._

 _I'll, lead you upstairs._

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you've liked this so far, and should you want me to continue, part 2 will head into the 'M' rating... Leave a review, let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blacklist: Lead Me Upstairs**

 **Summary: Elizabeth Keen has had enough of feeling numb. She needs to feel something, or rather some _one_ again. She turns to the one door she knows will always be open to her. **

**Red x Lizzie. One-shot, with the potential to turn into three, that's up to you.**

* * *

 _I told our people I've been talking,_

 _About how dark she was inside._

 _She said my hopes are buried in the soil,_

 _Deep in the earth outside._

Elizabeth Keen found herself standing in the middle of a large darkened bedroom with the backs of knees pressed against the edge of a mattress as Red stood before her, eyes darker than the night sky as he studied her features. She felt herself swallow the lump of anticipation in her throat before reaching out to touch him, however he stopped her just as she was about to lay a hand on his chest and he wrapped his fingers around her hand before bringing it to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"You said _you_ wanted to feel, Lizzie" He began, his voice low and barely above a whisper. "I intend to have you do just that"

She thinks she nodded in agreement but she can't be certain, as anything even remotely resembling a coherent thought escapes her mind as his fingers come up to start undoing the buttons of her blouse.

Slowly.

 _Painfully_ slowly.

The moment he has the buttons free Red brings his hands up to her shoulders and slides the shirt over them until it falls gracefully to her feet. He's so gentle with her; his caresses merely a ghost of a touch. An involuntary line of goosebumps follows the backs of his fingers as he lightly strokes them over her stomach, his gaze following their trail.

"Lie down, sweetheart" he quietly instructs and she does so, never taking her eyes off of his hungry gaze as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed, shuffles back a foot or so and falls back slowly until she lays horizontally across the middle of the bed.

Her chest is heaving and if she was certain of anything, she was certain she was feeling _something_ now. Something that she hadn't felt in longer than she cared to admit, pooling deep in her belly and spreading through her like wildfire. She couldn't wait to feel the weight of him on top of her.

Red brought his appreciative gaze back up to meet hers, offering her a slight twitch of smile before taking a step back from her and turning away, walking towards a large oak armoire and opening its double doors, reaching inside for something she couldn't quite see.

He returned a moment later, walking by her again, this time stopping at the night stand next to the bed where he placed a jarred red candle he must have taken from the cabinet and promptly lit it, casting a soft glow over the otherwise blackened room.

"All the better to... see you with, My Dear" Red quipped as he returned to his earlier position of standing in front of where she lay on the bed.

He reached for her then, the backs of his knuckles brushing against her naval and leaving another trail of goosebumps as his thumb and forefinger went to the button of her jeans and she sucked in a breath the moment she felt his barely-there touch. He smirked at her slightly when he successfully popped the button of her jeans open and _oh God_ he was infuriating. Taking his sweet time with her, no doubt enjoying every moment of watching her squirm under his heated gaze. Next he went for her zipper, slowly dragging it downward until it reached the bottom and red lace peeked out from underneath.

"My, my Lizzie" Red commented, his voice at least an octave or two lower than usual as he eyed the prize he knew was impatiently waiting for him. "I've always thought _Red_ was your colour" he teased and she squirmed slightly again, desperate to feel his hands on her.

He knew what she was waiting for. He knew _damn well_ , in fact, but instead of continuing on his task of ridding her of her jeans he instead placed his left knee at the apex of her thighs near the edge of the bed and left hand next to her head to support himself as his body slightly hovered over her, his right foot still planted on the ground while he brought his free right hand up to her face to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch immediately, seeking the warmth of his skin against hers and he smiled gently at her.

"You're breathtaking, Lizzie" he told her genuinely before slowly sliding his hand from her cheek to begin a trail down her throat and then continuing to her chest, slowly brushing over her clavicle until his hand came to a rest at the valley of her breasts. He let a thumb run over the lace trim of the black bra she wore and felt her involuntarily shiver under his ghost of a touch, her body gently arching off the bed, craving more of the feeling of his hands on her.

"Patience, my Dear Lizzie," he began in a low tone, purposely shifting himself slightly so that his left knee pressed against her aching centre, causing a hiss to escape her lips at the friction. "I told you, I intend to have you feel _everything_ " he reminded her before moving his hand to the front clasp of her bra and flicking it open, the soft lace garment falling off to the sides before he gingerly pulled it free from her arms, tossing it somewhere behind them.

Seeing her breasts free before him did little to slow the throbbing need for her Red himself was feeling and he certainly wasn't shy about letting her know, pressing his hard length against her still-clothed lower half once more and she immediately met his soft thrust with one of her own; her hips lifting gently from the mattress to grind into his leg.

"Oh, what you do to me, Lizzie" Red admitted huskily before lowering his head and covering one of her pert nipples with his mouth, his skilled tongue swirling around it and then gently sucking it into his mouth while his fingers mirrored the actions of his mouth on the other.

He felt her lift her hips from underneath him once more, grinding her pelvis into his leg, desperate for the contact and she swears she can feel him grinning while his tongue continues its ministrations.

 _He's enjoying this._

She lets out a huff of frustration then and then a loud gasp as he quickly shifts and presses his prominent need for her directly where she needs to feel the pressure. A soft involuntary cry escapes her lips.

"Lizzie" he all but growls her name and it snaps her to attention; her gaze quickly finding his and holding it. She swallows. Hard.

"If you just wanted me to fuck you, I could've done it ages ago downstairs against the door and then sent you on your way, not to mention that there are several other doors you could've knocked on instead to certainly achieve that. But I think you came here looking for more than that. And Lizzie, what we're sharing, now, this is an _experience_ " he explained, his tone quiet but sincere as it often was when he was trying to paint the bigger picture for her and she simply continued to stare up at him.

"Isn't that what you came to me for? A connection?" He asked her and she could do little more than nod her head in agreement.

Yes. _God, yes._ When it came to him, she wanted _everything_.

"Tell me, Lizzie. Tell me what you want"

"I want this Red. _You._ " she finally breathed, her eyes fluttering shut momentarily before locking onto his gaze once more. "Please"

He let out a chuckle at that, eyes raking over her half naked form appreciatively before bringing them back to her face.

"That's my girl" he said before lowering his head swiftly and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

 _And with one twist of the world,_

 _She brought me to her side._

 _She asked for the truth one time,_

 _and all I did was lied._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, so concludes part 2. Part 3 is well on it's way to being finished. I was so thrilled at the amount of favourites and reviews from the first chapter that it was a great motivation and encouragement to get to work on the rest of the chapters. Hope you liked this update as well as the things start to heat up. Chapter 3 will bring even more heat, I assure you ;) Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Woah. Sorry for the super long delay between chapters. I had to send my laptop in to be repaired and was without it for nearly three weeks. Eek! Anyway, to make up for it, this chapter is nearly three times the length of the previous ones._

 _As always, I do not own these characters. If I did, it would be Red leading ME up those stairs. hehe._

* * *

 _I'll, lead you upstairs,_

 _I'll, lead you upstairs._

 _If you've got no worries,_

 _Then I've got no cares,_

 _I'll lead you upstairs._

Kissing Red was something, if she was being honest with herself, she had imagined often. The way he always moved his mouth so precisely with each word he spoke, or even in a simple expression always captivated her. And his tongue, how he often would show the slightest flick of it inside his mouth when he was figuring out how to answer a question, or a lick of his lips... Yes, that mouth of his is something she's thought about more often than she'd care to admit. And now, his mouth on hers, hot, exploratory and insistent, it's somehow better that she even imagined it could be. No one had ever kissed her like that, and she was almost certain no one else ever could. His tongue, his taste, just the right amount of pressure, it was so all consuming that she swore she could feel the blood rushing from her head and making her dizzy.

Raymond Reddington was a drug, and she was instantly addicted.

All too soon for her liking, the heated kiss ended but before she even had time to contemplate complaining, his mouth was on her throat, kissing and nipping hungrily at the smooth flesh, marking her as his.

A deep grumble of a moan escaped the back of his throat as he continued exploring the line of her jaw, up toward the shell of her ear, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth and between his teeth.

"Do you feel now, Lizzie?" Red whispered against her ear and her body arched against his in response as a breathy moan fell from her lips.

"Yes. Red." she panted heavily before his mouth closed around her ear, sucking it into his mouth while his lower half pressed against hers once more and she let out a strangled moan of pleasure.

"Yes, sweetheart, tell me how good it feels" he quietly encouraged her. "I want to hear you"

She moaned again, louder this time and making no attempt to hold back any longer and she felt his lips curve up into a grin against the side of her face before he began placing soft kisses to the line of her jaw then down the side of her throat. His soft kisses and gentle caress of his tongue against her skin continued their decent down her neck to her chest, placing a line of kisses down the centre, between the valley of breasts and continuing until he reached her naval.

Standing up in front of her again between her legs as she lay on the bed, Red placed his hands on her sides and slowly ran them down her soft torso until coming to rest on her hips. His eyes found hers for a brief moment and she gave him a nod of permission to his unasked question. Slowly, he began to pull the still soaking wet garments down her trembling legs; her _impossibly skinny_ skinny jeans less than cooperative given how wet they were, desperately clinging to her legs as he tugged them off, along with her panties.

"Remind me to buy you more dresses" he grumbled under his breath.

With much more effort than he would have liked, Red managed to free her of the offending garments and she lay before him completely naked, chest rising and falling rapidly with her laboured breathing.

"My God Lizzie," He began, gently shaking his head as his hungry gaze raked over every last inch of her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he praised.

Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees on the carpeted floor, positioning himself between her legs and reached up to grab her by her waist, pulling her body downward so her hips met the edge of the bed and Liz felt her breathing increase even further. She was never a huge fan of this, always feeling too vulnerable and not being able to get out of her own head long enough to enjoy herself.

Red ran his hands over her trembling thighs before gently pushing them apart and leaving her completely exposed to him. Then, lifting one of her feet gingerly from the ground he placed her leg over his shoulder before following suit with the other side. Her legs now draped over his shoulders and his face between the apex of her thighs, his hands went to rest on her hips as he lowered his head to taste her.

The moment his warm open mouth made contact, Liz involuntarily arched her hips off the bed as a gasp escaped her; any other thoughts other than the feeling of his skilled mouth on her completely abandoning her. All she could focus on was his mouth on her heat.

Moving his hands from her hips to her abdomen, Red pressed her firmly back into the mattress as he continued the slow and torturous work of his tongue, licking at her folds and gently nibbling at the small bundle of nerves just above before sucking it into his mouth and soothing over it with his tongue.

"Oh my God, Red!" Liz was panting heavily now, her knuckles turning white as they clutched desperately to the blankets underneath her and her back still trying to arch forward despite Red's strong hold on her midsection.

"Feels... _Oh, God, Red_. Don't stop" she begged him between moans and choked sobs. She felt as though her insides were going to explode as he continued his actions, his pace quickening with the encouragement of her cries of pleasure from above him and just when she felt she couldn't bare to take any more without completely coming apart, he removed his right hand from her stomach to insert two thick fingers inside her, working them in and out effortlessly given how wet she had become; the evidence of her enthusiasm ringing in his ear drums as well as dripping down his hand as he continued to pump his fingers mercilessly into her core, finally curling them upwards inside her, bringing her to the absolute brink before she screamed his name one final time and came apart in his mouth.

Chest heaving as she tried desperately to catch her breath, his actions slowed to soft kisses of his mouth and lazy swirls of his tongue, his fingers still moving in and out of her at a now languid pace as she comes down from her high.

Her whole body now shaking, she managed to lift her exhausted arms up so that her hands could caress the back of his head that was still buried between her thighs. Every nerve-ending within her still ignited, every touch of his mouth or fingers made her jump and quiver until his movements slowed enough that they stopped entirely and he removed himself from her.

Turning his head to the left he placed an open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh before lifting her legs from his shoulders and returning them to the floor. Placing both his hands palms down on the mattress on either side of her hips, Red pushed himself up from his kneeling position next to the bed to stand before her.

"You are positively _exquisite,_ Elizabeth" he grinned at her, running a finger down her leg from her hip to her bent knee and she blushed, crimson tinting her cheeks and spreading down her throat.

"You're not so bad yourself, Raymond" she managed to counter and even in the low light she was able to notice his features perk up with her mention of his given name.

"Move up to the head of the bed, Lizzie" he instructed quietly and she swallowed in anticipation before nodding her head and moving herself so she lay properly vertically down the centre of the bed with her head resting on the pillows at the top of the bed.

She lay there, slightly propped up on her elbows as she watched him walk to the foot of the bed where a small bench sat. Slowly he began to loosen the knot of his tie before pulling it free completely and sliding it from his neck and laying it across the bench. Next he went for the buttons of his vest, carefully popping each one open before sliding it from his shoulders and laying it on top of the tie. He continued removing each article of clothing with care until he stood before her in only a white cotton undershirt and black boxer briefs; tented with his obvious state of arousal for her.

"Shall we?" He asked her permission and she quickly nodded her head.

"Please" she gently begged.

He smiled at her then, before placing both hands on either side of his hips and tugging the boxer shorts down, revealing himself to her.

A gasp escaped Liz's lips despite herself and she felt immediately mortified. He was large. Larger than she had imagined, and certainly than she had ever seen on any other man she'd been with. Though, she supposes she should have known, given the ego the man had, now she knew precisely why.

Red chuckled at her reaction briefly before moving towards the bed, now wearing only his t-shirt, concealing his upper body from her gaze.

"Sorry, I just..." Liz began, looking away with apparent embarrassment.

"No" Red quickly admonished. "Don't ever be embarrassed, Lizzie. Not with me" he told her warmly and she turned her face back to him, managing a small, thankful smile.

Red crawled up onto the end of the bed on his knees, lifting one of her feet off the bed and placing it on the other side of him so he was positioned between her two feet, her legs now bent at her knees which were pressed together to protect whatever was left of her modesty.

"Open your legs for me, sweetheart. Let me see you" he whispered hoarsely in the darkness and Liz swallowed the lump in her throat before letting her knees fall apart, leaving herself completely exposed to him once more.

He let out a groan of approval and she saw his erection twitch with anticipation.

Reaching up for her hips he pulled her body further down the mattress until her sex was mere inches from his and she let out a steadying breath.

This was it.

Bracing herself for his entry, Liz was surprised when instead she saw him bring his hand to his own mouth, swiping his tongue across his index and forefinger to moisten them before bringing his hand down to her core, rubbing over her in small rhythmic circles.

Liz moaned instantly at the pressure of his skillful fingers on her, immediately becoming wet again after the few minute break she had had while he got undressed. Her hips lifted gently from the bed under his touch and he closed his eyes and sighed pleasantly at the site of her writhing beneath him by just the touch of his hand.

" _Fuck,_ Lizzie" he groaned quietly and she managed to lift herself enough on her elbows to raise her head up to see him, his right hand working diligently between her legs and his left now slowly stroking himself.

"Red, please" Liz moaned, inching her hips down slightly and letting out a strangled cry when the tip of his head brushed against her slick folds.

"Lizzie" Red was breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes still closed as he continued stroking himself, the head now partially covered with her wetness and gently prodding at her centre with every stroke of his hand.

God he needed to bury himself inside her. _Now._

"I only wanted to please you. I've gotten... carried away. Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Red, I'm OK. I promise. I want this" she assured him and she heard him let out a heavy breath.

He let his hand that was wrapped around his hard length go as he reached over to a small nightstand next to the bed, rifling through the drawer absent mindedly while his right hand continued his torturous manipulation of her sex.

Before long his left hand returned, holding a square foil package between his fingers and he brought it to his mouth to rip it open.

"No, Red, don't" Liz pleaded when she saw the condom in his hand, reaching her hand out and gently covering his with hers, bringing it down to lay on the mattress beside them.

"Please let me feel you" she insisted and he studied her for a brief moment that to Liz felt like a hundred eternities.

" _Raymond_ ," she said his name once more before pushing herself up far enough that she could reach her free hand out to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling her to him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss that only ended when the need for oxygen forced them apart.

Resting her forehead against his, their ragged breaths mingled between them and Red gently shook his head against hers.

"You can have all of me sweetheart. _Everything._ " he whispered in the darkness.

Removing his hand from her he gently eased her back down to lay flat on the bed and he hovered closely over her.

Positioned between her legs he tossed the condom to the nightstand before reaching behind him, taking her her left leg and bringing it forward to lift up and bring her foot rest on his shoulder, giving himself a better angle to penetrate her. Wrapping his hand around his length once more, he guided it to her waiting centre, ready to enter her. He felt her take in a breath when he finally pushed himself inside, burying himself about half way when he felt the pressure of her hand pushing against his shoulder. Frowning, he brought his worried gaze back up to her face.

"It's OK" Liz assured him, heaving another shaky breath and shaking her head gently. "It's just... been a while. Just, go slow, OK?" she requested and he nodded his head.

"And Red?" She began quietly, bringing her arms up around his neck so that her hands cradled the back of his head. "Can I hold you?"

"Of course, Lizzie" he rewarded her with a small smile before reaching up to remove her leg from his shoulder and setting it back down on the bed. Lowering himself down on top of her Red covered her with his weight and her arms instantly came up to wrap around his back, holding her to him tightly as he slowly pulled himself nearly all the way out of her before gently pushing back in, slowly inching his way further until he had sheathed himself completely within her.

With Lizzie clutching at his shoulders, Red held still for a few seconds allowing her to adjust until he began to pull back nearly all the way out of her before pushing himself back in to the hilt. He continued these slow, full thrusts a few more times until her grip on his shoulders loosened and he felt her relax in his arms. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he began moving in and out of her at brisker pace, feeling her respond in kind to his eagerness by lifting her hips from the mattress to meat each of his thrusts with her own.

"God, _Lizzie_ " Red growled into the side of her neck before latching his mouth onto her pulse point and feasting on the sweet flesh of her throat.

" _Ah_. Red. More" Liz moaned breathlessly against the shell of his ear.

His thrusts became faster and more erratic as he pumped into her with wild abandon, not able to hold himself back any longer as she clutched and clawed at his back, bucking her hips into his recklessly and moaning so loudly she'd surely waken Dembe and likely half the neighbourhood as well.

"God. _Red._ Come with me. Please. Please come with me" she begged through whimpered sobs and he couldn't deny her even if he wanted to. With a few more long, forceful strokes he emptied himself inside her just as he felt her come apart around him, their names spilling from each others lips as they rode out their orgasms together until they both lay spent on the mattress, Red still on top of her and Liz's arms wrapped around his back like a vice grip, clutching at the sweaty fabric of his undershirt.

His heart hammering in his chest, Red tried desperately to catch his breath as he lay with his face pressed into her shoulder. He knew he should probably get off of her but she seemed quite intent on keeping him exactly where he was, at least for the time being.

 _All the better,_ he figured, as he didn't have an ounce of energy left in him to move regardless.

"Will you stay inside me? Just for a minute?" Liz asked, her voice trembling, bordering on sobbing and he could do little more than nod his head against her shoulder. He'd give her anything she ever asked.

They lay in silence for a few long moments, the only sound to be heard was their own laboured breathing and two racing heartbeats, keeping perfect time with each other until regretfully, Red pulled himself out of her. Rolling onto his back, Red pulled Liz along with him until she lay nestled against his side, draping a leg over and between his.

She placed a hand on his chest and frowned at the feel of rich cotton under her fingertips rather than warm skin. She wanted to feel all of him. He told her what she could have, after all.

 _Everything._

Silently and without permission she brushed her hand down to the hem of his t-shirt and slipped it underneath, running her hand over his stomach and continuing upwards, her fingertips brushing through the soft layers of chest hair and finally coming to rest over his slowing heartbeat.

Deciding not to waste her breath on asking, Liz instead pushed herself up so she was sitting, hovering over him and Red tilted his head slightly as he observed her, confusion evident in his features.

Wordlessly she brought both hands to the hem of his t-shirt and began pushing it up his sides. He made a move to reach for her to stop her but she countered his move, swiftly lifting one leg up and over him until she straddled him and grabbed both his wrists in her hands, pushing them up behind his head.

Red could have fought her, and easily overpowered her without a doubt, however he let her push his arms down to the mattress above his head, letting out a sigh at her insistence. He knew this was important to her.

Back to the task at hand, Liz continued pulling the shirt up Red's sides until she got to just underneath his arms and he assisted her by lifting his head and shoulders up from the mattress and raising his arms, allowing her to tug the remaining fabric free from his body before tossing it aside. Satisfied, Liz smiled down as Red brought his arms down to rest his hands on her hips while hers smoothed over his chest, tracing the lines of a few scattered scars; stories for another night, she thought.

"Thank you" she said sincerely and his lips curved into a small smile. Lizzie. _His Lizzie_ , sitting atop him completely naked and she was thanking _him?!_ Red wondered what he'd done to deserve such utter bliss.

"Come here, Lizzie" He whispered hoarsely, holding his arms out and she lowered herself down onto his chest as he gathered her in his embrace, stroking her back softly and pressing a kiss into her hair. It felt so good, her warm naked body pressed against his, the evidence of their passion still wet between her legs that wrapped around his and it was nearly enough to make him want to flip her over and have her again but he knew she needed rest now more than anything. Rest, and a pair of arms to hold her until she fell asleep, and that he could never deny her.

Lifting her head up slightly Liz snuggled her face into the side of Red's throat, breathing in his scent and pressing a chaste kiss to his neck before settling against him, her arm draped over his chest, drawing lazy circles with her index finger until her breathing began to slow and her hand eventually collapsed to lay flat, palm resting against his heart.

"Good night, Lizzie" Red whispered into the darkness before reaching for a blanket and draping it over them, turning his head just enough to press a kiss to her forehead.

 _I'll, lead you upstairs,_

 _I'll, lead you upstairs._

 _If you've got no worries,_

 _Then I've got no cares,_

 _I'll lead you upstairs._

 **~ End.**

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked this story. Be kind and leave some words to let me know :) Until next time..._


	4. Epilogue

**The Blacklist: Lead Me Upstairs (Epilogue)**

 _A/N: Wow, such overwhelming support and praise for this fic, I couldn't help myself but write a little epilogue for you guys, as many had asked me what exactly may happen the next morning. Well, without further adieu, now you will find out. (WARNING: 'M' Rating ahead!)  
_

* * *

Red awoke the next morning as he usually did; early, just as the sun began to peak in through the blinds. A smile instantly crosses his lips as he feels the weight of the beautiful woman asleep on his arm shift slightly in her sleep. Careful not to disturb her, Red manages to slide his arm out from under her head and regretfully entangle his limbs from hers before scooting to the edge of the bed and pushing himself up to his feet.

Turning himself back around toward the bed he admires his sweet Lizzie, sleeping peacefully, laid out on her back with the sheet only half draped over her. Her neck, right breast, and part of her stomach and right leg are left fully exposed, the sunlight leaking in through the small slits of the window coverings undoubtedly warming her porcelain skin.

 _She's perfect_ , he thinks to himself. Every inch of her. He looks down at his own naked body then; tired, worn, and scattered with scars, each with its own story to tell; some dating back to years before his bed companion was even alive and he sighs heavily into the otherwise quiet and still room. He supposes he should thank his lucky stars that he at least had one night with her.

One, although he'd prefer it not be the case, would be enough to last him the rest of his lifetime. He will carry that with him, always.

Watching her chest rise and fall with every slow breath she takes, Red wants nothing more than to reach out and touch her. Feel the warmth of her flesh against his, in case it will be the last, which, he is near certain it would be.

Her pert nipple teases him, begging for the warmth of his mouth to cover it, suckle into his heated cavern and worship it with his tongue. The goosebumps raised down her side yearn for his touch, a gentle caress of his rough hands contrasting with her soft, angelic skin. And if her leg were to fall away from the cool sheet another inch or so it would completely expose her to her most vulnerable and he has to close his eyes as he feels the effect even her sleeping form has over his body; his need for her growing stronger by the second, bordering on painful now and he has to stop himself from reaching in front of him to relieve some of that pain himself.

He knows he can't wake her the way he wants to. Can't claim her body as his because he has no claim over her. He knows what she needed last night and he was more than happy to oblige but he wouldn't kid himself into thinking it was more than what it was. If he were to wake her like that, well, he was quite certain Liz would leave him in such a way that even the great Mr. Kaplan wouldn't be able to clean up what was left of the body.

Regretfully, Red takes one last long look at the goddess in his bed before turning away and heading to the oversized walk-in closet to grab some clothes before heading to the shower.

This morning's will be a cold one.

* * *

Beginning to stir awake, Liz stretches her arms far above her head and, eyes still closed, confusion passing over her features as she feels the backs of her hands connect with solid wood.

"Owww" she hisses quietly, bringing her hands down and shaking them as if it will help defer the pain in her knuckles that smacked against the hard wood.

A headboard, she quickly realizes. Her bed at the motel doesn't have one and although she certainly doesn't forget what happened last night or where she slept, it did briefly escape her sleep-addled brain when she first began to wake. Opening her eyes, Liz pushes herself up enough so that her back rests against the headboard and the sheet that was covering her falls loosely around her waist, leaving the skin of her upper body bare to the crisp morning air coming in through the window she notices is now slightly opened to allow for the morning breeze.

Glancing over to her left she's unsurprised that Red is no longer laying next to her. She didn't peg him for a 'lay in bed all morning and snuggle' kind of guy. Though, she has to say she wouldn't mind feeling the weight and warmth of his large frame wrapped around her smaller one a little while longer.

The house seems quiet and she has to wonder if Red is even still here. Maybe he's up and left for some business, or abandoned this safe house in particular all together. She's mostly certain he would tell her if he planned on leaving the house for good but, then again, after last night a lot has changed. At least for her. _Maybe not for him?_ The question invades her thoughts and suddenly all she can think about is that what had meant the world to her may have not had the same affect on him. He was Raymond Reddington for Christ's sake. Sex was a sport. Even if he had given a gold medal performance, she can't assume it was anything more than what it was, no matter how much she might want to.

Pulling the sheet up to clutch around her neck she suddenly feels suffocated, like she can't breathe. Her anxiety level rising to an unprecedented level. How does she look him in the eye after last night? How does she ever look at him again and not picture his body on top of hers; his mouth worshipping her flesh, the feel of him inside her that literally brought her to tears?

A sudden bark of laughter heard from the floor below her quickly pulls Liz from her thoughts and she realizes it's Red's laugh. Straining further to make out anything else, she can hear the low rumble of Dembe's voice, though she can't decipher even a single word of it. An albeit very slight, sense of relief washes over her as she realizes Red is at least still in the house. Though, she's not sure now whether that's better or worse. Maybe it would be easier if he had left, that way she wouldn't have to face him.

Giving her head a shake she decides hiding under the covers all day will solve nothing and instead pushes herself out from the warm bed and steps out onto the floor. Walking to the end of the bed her gaze rests on the decorative bench, Red's clothes still neatly folded from the night prior and hers now draped over the back of the bench as well. Red must have picked them up from the floor when he got up. Her gaze shifts back and forth between the two sets of clothing and Lizzie takes a breath, squares her shoulders and makes a decision.

 _'Go big or go home,'_ she tells herself before reaching past her own clothes and grabbing instead Red's now slightly wrinkled dress shirt and cotton boxer briefs and pulling the garments on.

The boxers are surprisingly comfortable and soft, though the waistband is a little baggy on her. The white pin-striped shirt that stops at her mid-thigh smells of him which instantly floods her thoughts with more illicit memories from the night prior and she feels warmth spread through her abdomen as images of their passionate encounter appear before her inner eye.

Her mind made up, she fastens a few buttons of the dress shirt, leaving the first few open and exposing her throat, top of her chest, and the slightest peak of cleavage before heading out of the bedroom and padding barefoot down the plushly carpeted staircase toward the source of the voices she can scarcely hear.

"Good Morning" Liz announces herself as she crosses the threshold into the kitchen where Red is standing with his back to her a dozen feet away or so at the kitchen island ; dressed impeccably in his custom 3 piece suite; minus the hat she notices, although it's morning and they're indoors. Dembe meanwhile sits at the dining table just in front of her, his back also to her until they both hear her voice and turn their heads towards her.

"Lizzie" Red announces, surprised and mouth dropping open as his gaze rakes over the sight of her, obviously not expecting to see her in such a state of undress.

Liz decides to ignore it and play it off as natural as possible as she sweeps into the room, brushing a hand across Dembe's shoulder in greeting as she passes by him and heads straight for Red; his eyes never leaving hers like a deer caught in a set of headlights.

"Oh is that coffee? Thank God" Liz mentions, reaching out and taking the steaming mug from Red's grasp once she reaches him and brings it to her own lips.

"Mmmm, perfect" she commends, her eyes sliding shut as she swallows down the warm liquid.

"Thanks" she adds, pushing the cup back into his hands and despite his best efforts, Red's mouth still hangs partially agape at her apparent level of comfort.

Apparently they're sharing drinks now. That's a _thing_.

Before he has a moment to even let that sink in, Liz puts both hands on the counter top of the island and hoists herself up until she's seated on the edge, feet crossed in front of her, dangling a few feet from the linoleum floor.

"Mmm, I'm starving" Liz announces, reaching over to the tray a freshly cut fruit that lay on the counter and pops a small chunk of melon into her mouth, her eyes closing as the sweet taste hits her tongue.

Finally Red comes to at least a fraction of his senses and begins to remember his manners. He closes his mouth and clears his throat.

"Good Morning, Lizzie" He finally greets her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be awake this early, Dembe was going to go out and get you some clean clothes"

"Yes, I'm sorry Miss Liz, I was just leaving" Dembe adds, pushing himself back from the table and standing to his feet.

"Nonsense, finish your breakfast" she tells him with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine for right now"

"I am finished anyway and have a few errands to run, but thank you" he tells her, giving her a slight nod and turning away from them both and heading for the front entry way and they hear the door close quietly a few moments later.

"He doesn't have to leave on my account" Liz mumbles best she can with the plump strawberry now in her mouth, its juices slightly escaping her lips and dribbling down her chin before she swipes it away with her thumb.

"Lizzie, are you all right?" Red has to ask, his brow furrowed with concern.

Liz pauses as she contemplates his question. She could continue her nonchalant act in front of him or, take the more terrifying road and simply be honest.

She owes him that, she figures. After all he'd done for her.

Taking a calming breath she hangs her head slightly and allows her shoulders to settle before bringing her eyes back up to focus on his concerning gaze.

"I was nervous this morning" she admits softly. "I knew I could either put my head down and run out the door, or face you head on and... I don't know" she trails off, her head turning to look away from him and Red sighs.

"Hey" he says softly, reaching a hand up to cup under her chin and turn her gaze back to him. "I told you last night, you never have to be embarrassed with me, Lizzie. I don't want you to ever feel ashamed around me, do you understand?" He asks and she nods gently.

"I wanted to be there for you last night and I'm not foolish enough to believe I would ever be lucky enough to do so, but I _would_ do it all over again" he assures her and her brow furrows slightly at his last admission.

"Again?" Liz begins to question but Red is quick to silence her by raising a hand in the air begging her not to finish that thought.

"I know, Lizzie. I know it was a..." he pauses as he searches for the right words, "special circumstance" he decides on before continuing, "and I am honoured and grateful that I could be there for you but you don't have to say anything further. I'm well aware of the limits of our relationship and will respect them, hard as that may be for you to believe" he adds the last bit with a playful smirk, given how they both know boundaries are not a word Raymond Reddington has in his vocabulary when it comes to her.

"Oh, I see" Liz begins, her fingers playing absent mindedly with the hem of his dress shirt she is wearing and Red can't help but glance down to where the shirt lays on her upper thighs that are covered in the silky cotton of his own underwear. He has to swallow the dry lump in his throat. This would be harder than he thought.

"So, I should probably respect your boundaries, and not be wearing your clothes then" Liz mentions, almost as an afterthought, before bringing both her hands up to the first fastened button of the shirt just barely covering her otherwise bare breasts.

"Lizzie" Red manages in a low, warning tone with what's left of his remaining braincells now that most of the blood has rushed from his head to another part of his anatomy that has begun to strain uncomfortably against his trousers. His gaze follows her nimble fingers as they effortlessly pop open the first button and he finds himself unable to speak anything further.

Liz ignores his initial warning; heeding instead to the flare of his nostrils and his heavy breathing as he watches her move down to the next button, and then the next, until the shirt falls slightly open to his heated gaze from where he stands next to her.

"The rest of it" he manages to croak, his voice rough and quiet. "Take it off, Lizzie" he instructs and she silently obeys, shrugging her shoulders out of the large dress shirt and letting it fall down her back until only her forearms remain in the sleeves.

"Help?" she asks with a small nod of her head gesturing to her arms. She could easily tug herself free but he's certainly not about to argue with her so instead he steps around in front of her, standing in between her legs still dangling over the countertop and grabs first the left cuff of his shirt and pulling it free from her arm before moving to the right until both her arms are free and the shirt pools somewhere behind her on the counter where she sits in front of him in nothing but his boxers.

"And these, Lizzie" he rasps out, running a finger across the waistband of the black shorts, his hungry gaze following the the movement of his hand.

Rather than completely obeying, Liz instead puts her hands palms down flat on the counter and raises her hips up from the granite surface just enough so her backside lifts from it, leaving Red to finish the rest.

Swallowing hard, Red reaches for both sides of her hips, gently grasping the loose fabric of the shorts and tugs them down her hips, and then her legs until they reach her feet and she kicks out of them, tossing them to the floor with a flick of her big toe.

She draws her bottom lip in between her teeth then, watching as Red's gaze rakes over her now slightly trembling body. He's brought his hands up to rest on the tops of her thighs and he's methodically rubbing them up and down from her hips, down to about mid thigh and then repeating the action over. Her knees are brushing slightly against the fabric of his suit as she once again finds herself completely naked and vulnerable to this still _very_ clothed man.

"Much better" Red manages, his throat still dry as he's still completely unsure if he's dreaming this or not. Praying with everything in him that he's not.

"Unless you have anything else that belongs to me" he questions and she chews on her bottom lip, looking at him under hooded eyes as his gaze remains locked on watching his own hands stroke over her thighs.

Bravely, she reaches for his right hand, taking it in her smaller one and guides it her aching centre that is begging for his touch. A gasp escapes them both as his hand cups her soft mound and strong fingers stroke through her already soaking wet folds. He turns his hand in hers until his palm covers the back of her hand that is now closest to her heat, forcing her to touch herself guided by his own hand and it is the single most erotic thing he's ever imagined.

A moan escaped Liz's throat and Red has to bite the inside of his cheek just to keep himself from coming in his pants like a clumsy lovesick teenager. He continues working her fingers over herself with his right hand, bringing his left hand up to gently push on her shoulder, gesturing her to lay back which she does, while his left hand quickly retreats to the small of her back to guide her down until she lays with her back flat against the cold granite surface and legs still draped over the edge, feet hanging just above the floor.

Red licks his lips before hooking his foot around the leg of a bar stool a foot or so away and dragging it over to him. Placing his foot on the lower support he hoists himself up to a seated position in front of her on the stool, his hand never leaving hers, still at her core. He watches her body writhing on the countertop and is so turned on that it physically hurts him, though not enough for him to bring himself to stop her and take what he needs from her. He would endure so much more for her.

Regrettably his hand retreats from hers and she lets out a disapproving moan at the loss of contact, her own hand stilling its movements.

"What are you doing?" She asks a little breathlessly, raising herself up on her elbows to look at him and he lets out a small chuckle at her frustration.

"Just getting a little more comfortable" he answers her with a shrug. "Rest assured Lizzie, I fully intend on taking what's mine" he continues, a sly grin on his lips as he shrugs himself out of his suit jacket and tosses it behind him over the back of a nearby dining chair.

Remaining in his vest, shirt and tie, he scoots himself a forward slightly on the bar stool before lowering his head to bury between her thighs, suckling her wet heat into his mouth as she involuntarily bucks her hips into his face, her knees pressing against his ears while her hands retreat to grip onto the underside of the countertop.

Red lets out a groan of satisfaction when he tastes her; his sweet, sweet Lizzie. His hands are holding on to the tops of her thighs until he notices her hand has left herself and is now hanging onto the counter for dear life. His mouth never leaving her centre, his gaze floats up to watch her staring down at him from where she lay still resting on her elbows; eyes half closed and head fallen back slightly from the overwhelming sensations he's making her feel. He reaches for her hand then, bringing it back to her sex and placing her fingers on her swollen, aching clit and rubbing them over her in small slow circles until he lets go of her hand and she's so far gone that she just continues working the small bundle of nerves herself while he refocuses his attention to his mouth feasting on her centre.

" _Fuck._ Red. Yes!" she moans loudly as the speed and pressure of his tongue against her folds increases, alternating between licking, nipping, and sucking her into his warm mouth and she comes apart in a matter of minutes, screaming his name and thrashing above him on the counter space until she finally begins to still, though her legs continue to tremble next to either side of his head.

Easing herself to lay back down flat on the counter, she brings her hands up to cradle his head that remains between her legs as he gently kisses and nips at her swollen flesh, then kisses the inside of her thighs and works his way up until he reaches her naval and dips his tongue into it. She gently massages the short hairs on his head while he pushes himself up from the stool to a standing position and bent over her continues his path up her body with his tongue, licking and kissing his way up her torso to her breasts, neckline, the side of her face, and finally capturing her lips, allowing her to taste herself when he sweeps his tongue into her mouth and strokes it against hers, letting out a soft hum of approval when he tastes the remnants of sweet strawberries on her tongue mixed with the tang of her own arousal.

"You're heavenly, Lizzie" he mumbles against her lips between kisses and feels her smiling into his kiss while her arms wind around his neck to keep him close.

Eventually breaking the kiss Liz pulls back from him slightly with a sly grin adorning her face and Red raises a questionable eyebrow at her.

Pushing herself up to a seated position she places her hands on Red's chest, guiding him to step back slightly and he does so, leaving enough space between them until she can slip down off the counter in front of him.

Wordlessly, she keeps her gaze locked on his eyes as her hands go to his waist, fidgeting with the leather of his belt until she manages to open it. Once she has both ends of his belt hanging open she grips them around her hands and tugs, forcing him to move with her as she pivots around him so her back is now facing the doorway of the kitchen and Red has spun around to face her. With a mischievous grin she tugs on the belt again, forcing him to follow after her as she walks backwards out of the kitchen and back toward the stairs leading to his bedroom that she had come down from earlier.

"What are you doing, Lizzie?" he questions, though she's fairly certain at this point he doesn't really care what her answer is.

"Taking what's mine" she answered cheekily, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm taking you to bed, Raymond" she clarifies, before letting go of his belt, turning around and reaching behind her to take his hands in hers as this time she leads him up the tall staircase, closing the large white door behind them once they're inside.

 _ **~ End. (for real this time).** _

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this as much as the previous chapters. Be kind and leave some words behind in a review :) I'd also be totally open to hearing some prompts any of you may have for me.  
_


End file.
